sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld
znany również jako 'Sonic Gameworld' – gra imprezowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Aspect Co. Ltd na konsolę Sega Pico. Fabuła Doktor Eggman wybudował park rozrywki i ukrył w nim Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic wraz z Tailsem i Amy Rose wyrusza do parku żeby znaleźć szmaragdy i pokonać doktora. Rozgrywka Jest to imprezowa gra edukacyjna oferująca wiele różnych mini-gier. Znajdują się one na róznych stronach specjalnego kartridża. Na każdej stronie znajduje się mapa z wszystkimk mini-grami na danym piętrze parku. Kliknięcie na obiekt parku przeniesie gracza do gry, a dotknięcie postaci sprawi że powie ona coś graczowi. W grze znajduje się także program do rysowania w którym można robić własne prace lub edytować przykładowe. Mini-gry * Car Race - Gracz musi prześcignąć pozostałe postacie na okrągłym torze. * Tree Climb - Gracz musi jak najwięcej razy wspiąć się na drzewo. * Hoops - Gracz musi wystrzeliwać piłki w odpowiednim momencie, aby trafić do chodzących koszy. * Sonic Ball - Gracz musi rzucić piłką z odpowiednią siłą, aby Sonic na górze przeszedł jak największą odległość, a tym samym dotarł jako pierwszy do mety. * Flag - Gracz musi powtarzać kombinacje flag pokazywanych przez Eggmana. * Toy Drop - Gracz musi użyć szponu żeby złapać jak najwięcej pluszowych wersji bohaterów gry. * Robotnik Bop - Gracz musi uderzać młotkiem w wyskakujące głowy doktora. * Egg Switch - Gracz musi przyglądać się Flicky'emu ukrytemu w jajku podzczas gdy Eggman zmienia ułożenie jajek, żeby go zaznaczyć. * Concentration - Gracz musi odnaleźć pary kart, które zostały odwrócone. * Sonic vs dr.Robotnik - Gracz musi nacisnąć przycisk żeby wylosować pole. Jeżeli wylosuje głowę Sonica, gracz zadaje obrażenia doktorowi. Jeżeli natrafi na głowę Eggmana, on atakuje gracza. * Diamond Maze - Finalna mini-gra. Gracz musi odnaleźć wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu przed doktorem Eggmanem unikająć przy tym jego pułapek ukrytych w pokojach. Mini-gry z wersji japońskiej Kilka mini-gier z wersji japońskiej zostało usuniętych z amerykańskiej wersji. Są to: * Ruletka - Mini-gra losuje znaki na ruletce które dają lub zabierają pierścienie. * Karty - Gracz wymiena się z Eggmanem kartami żeby zebrać pary i się ich pozbyć. * Automat do gier - Losuje ona symbole które dają graczowi pierścienie. * Poker - Gracz kompletuje karty żeby otrzymać jak najwięcej pierścieni. * Janken - Gracz gra z Eggmanem w Papier, kamień, nożyce. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pocky **Picky **Rocky **Ricky **Cucky **Pecky *Coconuts Galeria Artwork SG.png|Amy Rose SG2.png|Amy Rose SG3.png|Amy Rose SG7.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SG8.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SG9.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SG10.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SG5.png|Pocky SG6.png|Ricky EggmanGameworld.png|Doktor Eggman Strony Gameworld_cover.jpg|Strona tytułowa Gameworld_page_01.jpg|Strona 1 1600px-Gameworld_page_02.jpg|Strona 2 1600px-Gameworld_page_03.jpg|Strona 3 1599px-Gameworld_page_04.jpg|Strona 4 Gameworld_page_05.jpg|Strona 5 Zrzuty ekranu Sonic Gameworld gameplay 01.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 02.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 03.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 04.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 05.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 06.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 07.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 08.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 09.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 10.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 11.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 12.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 13.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 14.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 15.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 16.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 17.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 18.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 19.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 20.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 21.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 22.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 23.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 24.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 25.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 26.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 27.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 28.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 29.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 30.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 31.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 32.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 33.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 34.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 35.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 36.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 37.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 38.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 39.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 40.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 41.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 42.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 43.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 44.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 45.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 46.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 47.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 48.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 49.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 50.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 51.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 52.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 53.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 54.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 55.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 56.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 57.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 58.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 59.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 60.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 61.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 62.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 63.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 64.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 65.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 66.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 67.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 68.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 69.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 70.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 71.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 72.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 73.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 74.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 75.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 76.png Sonic Gameworld gameplay 77.png Ciekawostki *Strona do rysowania zawiera zdjęcia Tailsa i Dr. Robotnika z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog mimo iż postacie w grze używają swoich oryginalnych wyglądów. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku